The eds really bad journey!
by theedsforever
Summary: The eds get captured by a mysterious man in black. Then the eds wake up in a old abandoned factory. They have to do their best to make it through!


The eds really bad journey!

by: theedsforever

Chapter 1: Not such a good morning!

It was a peaceful morning in the cul-de-sac, Ed, Double d, and Eddy are just getting ready for the morning…Ed: Huh, what did I come in here for? Edd: Well, I'm ready to go out and meet Eddy and Ed! Eddy: Yawn….Man, morning already? The eds finish getting ready and meet outside. Eddy: Well, boys, I've got a really great scam! Edd: Come on Eddy, we just woke up! Ed: Gravy! Eddy: To bad let's go! The eds stroll around then Eddy starts his scam. Eddy: Step right up and try out our new fair! Kevin: A fair? Hahahaha! That is so lame! Eddy: How would you know Shovel-chin?! Kevin: That's it! Eddy: Bring it Shovel-chin! Nazz: Hey break it up! Kevin and Eddy pass out when Nazz shows up. Nazz: Hahahaha. Jimmy: Come on Sarah Let's go Ring- tossing! Sarah: Fine. Everyone shows up and starts playing the games. Ed: Ahh…ahhh…ahchooo!!! Ed's sneeze flew him back and knocks over the concession stand, the concession stand knocks over the Whack- a- Ed, then everything else starts falling. Sarah: I want a refund! Rolf: Ya me too ed boys! Kevin: Give me my quarter! Eddy: What do I look like a bank? No refunds. Soon everyone starts pounding on Eddy, and takes their money back. Eddy: Those big jerks! Edd: It was bound to happen sooner or later! Eddy: Ed! It's your fault! Ed: Sorry Eddy. Eddy: you'd better be! (sighs), well what now…?

Chapter 2 : Well what now…?

The eds are just walking around the cul- de- sac, they find Jonny in the park playing with Plank. Edd: Hello Jonny! Jonny: Hi Double d! Eddy: What are you doing? Jonny: Playing with Plank. Eddy: Weirdo. Ed: Gravy! Eddy: Well we better get going. Jonny: See ya later alligator! The eds continue their walk and they go to the creek and wonder what to next. Eddy: I can't think of a scam. Edd: Don't give up yet Eddy. I'm sure you'll think of something! Ed: Uhh, guys I think I saw something move in that bush. Eddy: It was probably the wind. Ed: Ok. Eddy: Come on eddy, think! Edd: Maybe we should just go home. Eddy: No, I'll think of something. Let's go. Edd/ Ed: Ok. Ed: I still think something's following us. Eddy: Forget about it Ed! However, something was following them…but it was not human…it's something else… Edd: Did you here that? Eddy: What? Edd: Something moved in the bushes…something unearthly. Eddy: Who cares, let's go. Ed: You heard it too, Double d? Edd: Yes I did Ed. Eddy: I said let's go! Edd/ Ed: Ok. Edd and Ed hears something moving…but what is it?

Chapter 3: Double trouble!

Edd: Eddy! Something IS following us!! Eddy: OK I"LL LOOK!!!! Just to prove that there…HOLY COW, RUN!!!!! The Eds: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! What is that thing?! Edd: It looks like a giant sea serpent! Ed: It's the werewolf from the belly of Hades! Then, out of nowhere the creature disappears… Edd: It vanished. Then, the eds are attack by someone dressed in black. They wake up in a abandon factory. Edd: Where are we? Ed: We have been abducted by the phantom of earwax! Eddy: Ed, you idiot! Edd: Where's that switch…? Ed: A tape recorder thing! The tape recorder: Hello, Ed Edd &Eddy… Edd: It knows our names! Ed: It's Santa! The tape recorder: You don't know me…but I know you. You have only 2 hours to live because you are breathing a deadly Nerve Agent. Live or die… make your choice…BZZZZZZZZ. Edd: We got to get out of here!! A door… Edd: Oh. Ed: My. Eddy: God. Needles! Hey another tape. The tape recorder: Hello Eddy… you need to get the key from this pit of needles… live or die Eddy…make your choice.. BZZZZZ. Eddy: I can't believe I'm going to do this… Edd/ Ed: Eddy! NO!!!!! Eddy jumps in the pit of needles… Eddy comes out with the key… tries to unlock the door… drops the key, and the door locks. Eddy: No! The eds have to continue on… soon they come across another door… Edd: Another tape… The tape recorder: Hello eds… you have made it this far and freedom is almost near… right through this door lies the way to my secret lair… dare to step through…BZZZZZZZZZ…. Eddy: Let's go. Edd: Eddy wait! What if it's a trap? Eddy: It's worth it! Let's go! Edd: Fine. They step through the door and find a man dressed in black…The black man: Well done. You've done great. Now I'll send you all home, and you won't remember a thing. The eds wake up on the grass, remembering nothing. Eddy: Uhhh… where are we? Edd: It was just a dream… I need some rest, see you guys later. Ed/ Eddy: See you later. The eds walk home and take a short nap.

Chapter 4: The next day…

The eds wake up and head outside ready for the day. Eddy: Hello boys. Edd/ Ed: Hi Eddy! Eddy: what do you guys want to do? Edd: I don't know… Let's go for a walk. Eddy/ Ed: Ok. The eds go for a walk and they find the kankers near the river. Lee: I'm bored. Marie: Me too. May: Me three. Marie: You want to go find our boyfriends? Lee/ May: Yeah. The eds heard what the kankers had said and became frightened . The eds: Oh no. May: Did you hear that? The kankers find the eds. The kankers: It's our boyfriends!! The eds: RUN FOR IT!!!!!!! The eds run as fast as they can, but the kankers are really close to them. Edd: Hurry they're gaining on us! The eds hit a dead end, the kankers trap them, then kiss them. The eds managed to get away and went to the junkyard and hid in the old broke down van in the junkyard. Edd: Whew, we got away. Eddy: Yeah, that was close. Ed: Gravy. The eds hear a ringing in the distance… Eddy: Was that the school bell?! Edd: Yes! We'd better hurry! The eds make it to school on time… After several hours of school, It ends and everyone runs home. Ed: See you guys tomorrow! Edd/ Eddy: You too, Ed!

Chapter 5: Remembrance…

The eds are outside running around… they run into a tree and fall down…laughing. The eds take a nap on the grass and when they woke up they all remembered what happened in their dreams… or was it a dream? Eddy: I can remember that horrible dream we all had. Edd: I know, it was horrible. Ed: I still feel the pain. Just as soon has they said that, a man dressed in black shows up. The black man: Hello Ed, Edd, & Eddy. The eds: YOU AGAIN?!! The black man: Yes, I'm back, and you really think I was going to let you guys off so easily? I'm going to make you guys relive that day! The eds: Nooooooo! The eds are transported back to the old abandoned factory. The eds: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! The eds have to go to the black man to get him to take them back home. They go through every little 'game' that the black man has come up with. Soon they come across the black man's room, they find him in it and force him to take them back, but they're unsuccessful, the black man tries to get away but the eds catch him and start pounding on him… The black man: Stop! Nooooo! Ok ok I will take you guys back home. The eds: You'd better!! The black man takes the eds back home. Eddy: Man, I hate that guy! Edd/ Ed: You said it! Eddy: Well, let's go home. Edd: Agreed. Ed: See you later.

Chapter 6: Epilogue.

Thank you for reading my story! Please read and comment! The End!


End file.
